


(Un)fortunate Circumstance

by pinkish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkish/pseuds/pinkish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana finds herself at a conference without a hotel room and is unable to refuse Bedelia's offer to share hers. Bedelia is way too crafty and knows exactly how to push Alana's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from @paintitback: bedelia/alana, something pre-hannibal first season, maybe them preparing for a conference, or getting a hotel for a conference, and while discussing something (or arguing) they realize they're into one another. I didn't *quite* do this, but I hope it suffices :)
> 
> I'm at work and don't feel like writing porn at my desk, so the rest will have to wait -- but rest assured that I will be indulging in the "sharing a bed" tag more explicitly (ha) later.

Alana hated conferences. She was supposed to love them, because free exchange of ideas and all that, but people tended to read directly from their papers and only ever asked questions to show that they were smarter than everyone else in the room. She generally didn’t actually like other psychologists, and found having to interact with them exhausting. And to top it off, psychologists were shit at organizing things.

That’s why she was standing, almost falling asleep on her feet after a day-long flight, at the reception desk of a hotel arguing with the staff about the reservation she had made through the conference website. She had a confirmation number and an official email from the hotel saying that she was booked for the weekend, but they had someone else’s name associated with that confirmation number. Someone who had already checked in. Someone that Alana didn’t really want to have to talk to, because speaking in riddles is pretentious -- I mean, _seriously_. But also someone who loved nothing more than showing that she was oh-so-gracious and oh-so-perfect and god-damned gorgeous.

“Al _ah_ na,” a voice purred from behind her, “it is a pleasure to see you here.”

Alana shivered at the sound, but rolled her eyes before turning around with a smile.

“Bedelia. If only it were under better circumstances. It seems we’ve both been booked in the same room.”

“Circumstances are better or worse as  we choose to make them.”

Alana bit her cheek to keep herself from either screaming or launching herself at that perfect face -- she couldn’t remember which one it was.

“Of course.” She hoped her voice was even, that Bedelia couldn’t hear the barely contained frustration.

The clerk behind the desk cleared his throat (he also hated psychologists, but honestly anyone working at a conference will end up hating whoever is at that conference. People attending conferences are insufferable), and both women turned their gazes towards him. They both radiated warmth, the air shimmering with the effort to out-polite each other.

“I’m afraid we are all booked up. I -- there’s nothing we can do, Ms Bloom.”

Alana sighed as she felt Bedelia’s hand rest on her shoulder.

“Luckily, I am perfectly positioned to solve this problem. Doctor Bloom can share my room. Please give her a key.”

Alana turned to face Bedelia and smiled. “Thank you. You’re too kind. I would make an effort to politely refuse your offer, but I’m afraid that I could not possibly spend one more minute in this lobby.”

“We are much too close for politeness, are we not? Surely you do not have to pretend that you could not share a bed with me?”

Alana gritted her teeth.

_Fucking psychologists._

Once Alana got her keycard, Bedelia escorted her to their room, brittle and perfect as always. In the enclosed space of the elevator, Alana could smell the scent of lilacs floating around Bedelia and found her face warming with pleasure -- she’d always loved lilacs.

 

** ** **

Alana went to take a shower as soon as she’d deposited her bags in the living room, sparing only the quickest glance at the queen bed they were going to have to share that weekend. She blushed at the thought of sleeping next to Bedelia and swore under her breath as she tried to control her increasingly agitated libido. She did not like this woman, but she was intoxicating. And she knew it of course, which was 80% of why Alana didn’t like her in the first place. But of course Bedelia _knew_ that Alana didn’t like her and she _knew_ that Alana was attracted to her and she _knew_ that it infuriated Alana that all of those things were true. It was _awful_.

She pulled her shirt off over her head, chin catching on the collar, and pulled her skirt off, swearing again as she tried to shake the skirt off her foot and briefly losing her balance. She stopped and stared at herself in the mirror (Get it together, Bloom) before jumping into the shower, steam curling around her skin and the heat masking the traces of arousal on her body.

She tried to burn the feeling of Bedelia’s hand on her shoulder from her memory by turning the heat up as high as she could stand it, but when she came out of the bathroom, skin still pink and tender even after drying her hair, she could still feel the press of fingers, could still imagine the fingers moving from shoulder to collar bone. She pulled the bathrobe tighter around herself and almost screamed when Bedelia appeared in front of her.

“Did you enjoy your shower, darling?” Bedelia lifted her hand and straightened the collar of Alana’s robe, smoothing down the soft material as though she had no idea how fast Alana’s heart was beating.

“It was lovely, thank you. I forgot to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom, so...” Alana trailed off, too tired, too frustrated to come up with some clever explanation, some metaphor for their relationship couched in pleasantries.

“You were in a rush to get out of those clothes.” Bedelia’s lips curled up in a smirk and Alana couldn’t tell if she wanted to kiss them or bite them (both, her mind helpfully supplied).

“It was a long flight.”

“Of course.” Bedelia’s hands dropped from Alana’s collar, but she didn’t step away to let Alana get to her suitcase. “Will you be going to the reception tonight?”

“I kind of have to -- my old supervisor is giving the keynote.”

“Ah, yes. You and Dr. Lecter were always so close.”

Alana didn’t stop her eyes from rolling, this time. Bedelia knew that nothing had happened between her and Hannibal, but that didn’t stop her from reminding Alana that no one else believed it. She stepped around Bedelia and lifted her suitcase onto the bed. She was about to bring her dress into the bathroom to change, but decided that -- whatever game was being played -- two could play it. She dropped the robe from her shoulders and let it slide down her back, over her hips, and to the floor. She didn’t look to see if Bedelia was watching, but she listened to her breath and heard the slightest -- only the slightest, but still a victory -- hitch.

She pulled the dress over her head, silk sliding across her skin and flowing around her curves to settle on her body. There was no back to her dress, so she savoured the feeling of her hair cascading, tickling her neck and spine. She leaned over to grab a necklace from a pocket in her suitcase when she felt a body press against hers.

“Perhaps Dr. Lecter won’t mind if you miss his talk,” Bedelia’s voice was low and heavy, but the touch of her fingers down Alana’s back was light and tender. “I believe I would like to monopolize your company tonight.”

Alana shivered and stood up, leaning her weight towards Bedelia so that she had to choose -- step back or pull closer. She moved her hands lower, to Alana’s waist and then around to her stomach. She pulled Alana towards her and leaned her head into the crook of Alana’s neck.

“I think you would like me to monopolize your company tonight,” she said, as she nipped at the muscle of Alana’s shoulder, “I think you would like nothing more than if I pushed you down onto this bed and took you apart. Wouldn’t you, Alana.”

Alana didn’t respond, only pushed her hips back into Bedelia’s body.   
  


“Wouldn’t you, Alana?” Bedelia punctuated her question with another bite.

“Yes.” Alana cringed at the sound of her voice, shaky and breathy. She knew that that one word told Bedelia everything she needed to know, and was not surprised when Bedelia stepped back and smoothed her hands down Alana’s arms.

“Then it really is unfortunate that I’m introducing Dr. Lecter tonight.”

Alana clenched her jaw to stifle her scream, but she controlled the expression on her face as she turned around and said, “I suppose.” She was gratified to see the smallest lift of Bedelia’s mouth as she strode past her and opened the door. “Are you coming?”

“I will.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana has dinner (apparently) and then Bedelia has dinner.

Dinner had been an especially tortuous affair. When they arrived, Bedelia separated herself from Alana with a brush of fingers along the bare skin of Alana’s lower back. Alana had made her way to a table in the back, assuming that Bedelia wouldn’t be able to find her once her duties were complete. She _may_ have also indulged in a few extra glasses of wine to calm herself before having to enter the hotel room with Bedelia again.  

She hardly paid any attention to Hannibal’s talk, but she could not stop herself from watching Bedelia’s lips as they formed the words of her introduction -- couldn’t stop her eyes following the movement of her fingers, the slow blink of her eyelashes, the soft sway of her hair.

She applauded Hannibal along with the rest of the audience, and then let the sound of her colleagues chatting wash over her and soon the susurrations of conversation and clinking of glassware calmed her heartbeat.

As she woke from her daze, she scolded herself for being ridiculous -- Bedelia was beautiful, yes. She was certainly intoxicating, but she was also insufferable and eye-rollingly polite. Alana could handle being physically attracted to someone without becoming obsessed with them. Surely, she could manage this. Surely.

“Did you enjoy dinner, Alana?” Bedelia’s voice curled around Alana and wrenched her thoughts back to the moment Bedelia’s fingers tightened on her waist.

Alana cleared her throat and looked up at Bedelia, who had positioned herself behind Alana -- as though Alana didn’t know that this would place Bedelia in a position of dominance. As if Alana had no understanding of body language and non-verbal communication. As if Alana was an idiot. Her anger must have shown on her face because Bedelia’s smile faltered for a fraction of a second. She trailed her hand across Alana’s back as she moved herself to the empty seat next to Alana.

“The lamb was delicious -- nothing like Dr. Lecter’s meals, of course, but enjoyable nonetheless,” Alana answered, turning to face Bedelia.

“And Dr. Lecter’s talk? Did you find it illuminating?”

Alana tried desperately to remember anything about the talk, and she was sure that Bedelia registered her hesitation. “All of Dr. Lecter’s talks are illuminating -- he has a way of pulling things into the light and provoking all kinds of interesting shadows.”

“I found myself distracted, unfortunately.” Bedelia affected a look of disappointment, but the hand that moved to rest on Alana’s leg said otherwise. “Though I do enjoy Dr. Lecter’s insights, I was much more interested in watching you in the audience. Do you know that you purse your lips when you are thinking about something you don’t think you should be thinking about?”

Bedelia punctuated the question by squeezing Alana’s thigh and moving her hand further up Alana’s leg until Alana stood up, heart beating and face flushed.

“I, uh,” Alana paused to catch her breath, then continued, “I think that I’ve had enough socializing for the day.”

“Of course. If you don’t mind, I believe I’ll join you.”

“It’s your room -- of course you can join me.”

“Wonderful.” Bedelia’s smile was bright and were anyone else to see it they would call it warm, friendly, welcoming. Alana saw the sharp teeth, however, and remembered the sensation of those teeth against her skin -- remembered the breath as it moved towards her neck. Remembered wanting to feel the tongue make its way to her collarbone.

Alana was grateful that they were not alone in the elevator -- not just for the assurance that she would not do anything she regretted before she was able to splash cool water on her face, but also for the reprieve from Bedelia’s undivided attention. She listened to Bedelia’s soft, measured tones as she spoke to someone Alana had been introduced to during dinner and whose name Alana had immediately forgotten.

But soon Alana found herself trailing after Bedelia and waiting for her to unlock the door to their room. Before Bedelia opened the door, however, she paused and turned her head towards Alana.

“Tell me you want this,” she whispered. “Or tell me that you don’t.”

“I ---” Alana’s voice cracked and she found her mouth dry and unwilling to move.

“I do so enjoy playing with you, darling, but I have no intention in catching prey that does not want to be caught. So tell me: shall I catch you tonight?”

Alana felt time slow to a stop as she considered Bedelia’s words. She could say no and stop this game, could change into the ratty t-shirt stuffed in the bottom of her suitcase and curl up on one side of the bed. She could spend the weekend merely sharing the space with Bedelia, and she believed that Bedelia would continue to be polite. But the politeness would no longer be the teasing, double-edged politeness that had been driving Alana crazy. It would be the empty, pleasant politeness that Bedelia offered her colleagues.

“I believe you caught me already, Bedelia. Are you done playing with your dinner?”

Bedelia smiled, mouth closed and tight, holding back an ungraceful grin, but her eyes sparkled and she let her pleasure seep into her voice. “Not quite yet. You know I enjoy savouring my meals.”

She opened the door and Alana followed her through.

Alana experienced the next few minutes in slow motion. Bedelia moving towards the bed, standing at its foot and waiting for Alana to join her. Alana sitting on the bed, head tilted up towards Bedelia. Bedelia’s hand reaching for her face and her fingers tracing the line of Alana’s jaw, her cheekbones, her lips.  Bedelia brushing her fingers through Alana’s hair, lifting it up and then letting it fall against her back, in a mimicry of Alana’s teasing earlier that night.

“Undress for me.” Bedelia’s voice was firm; she wouldn’t be disobeyed.

Alana stood up and unzipped her dress. She let the shoulders of the dress fall, revealing her breasts, and lifted her arms to allow the dress to fall to her feet. She stood, waiting, as Bedelia looked at her. She could feel her skin tingling where Bedelia’s eyes landed. Felt her nipples tighten in the cool air. Felt warmth between her legs when Bedelia let out a low moan of approval.

“Beautiful,” Bedelia said as she stepped closer to Alana. “Now undress me.”

Alana’s hands shook as she reached towards Bedelia. She hadn’t touched her, yet. She’d teased, yes, but hadn’t reached out to touch. She took a calming breath and reached behind Bedelia’s neck to unclasp the collar of her dress. She walked around Bedelia, took her hair in her hands and moved it over her shoulder before pulling the zipper down, slowly, all the way down. Alana pushed her fingers into the dress and down Bedelia’s arms, following the dress as it slid over her hips, past her thighs, down her calves to pool at her feet. She was kneeling behind Bedelia and rested her shoulder against the back of her knees, her cheek against the side of her legs. She looked up at Bedelia and was surprised to see the face normally held in a schooled expression flushed, mouth open in a small oh of surprise.

Bedelia turned so she was facing Alana and sat down on the bed. She placed her hand on the back of Alana’s head and pulled her closer.

“Make me come, darling. I’ve waited all night for this.”

Alana couldn’t have stopped herself from obeying even if she’d wanted to. Something in Bedelia’s voice called to a part of her, deep inside, primal and desperate to please. She leaned in between Bedelia’s legs and scattered kisses along her thighs, breathing out warm air, pausing to lick at Bedelia’s sweet skin before moving the last few inches. She paused, mouth barely above Bedelia’s folds, breathing in her scent, until she felt Bedelia’s fingers tighten in her hair. She ran her tongue over Bedelia’s pussy, savouring her flavour, and nosed against her clitoris. Alana was rewarded with another pleased moan, so she moved her mouth up and licked at Bedelia’s clitoris, slowly, lightly at first, until another tug at her hair encouraged her to press the flat of her tongue against the small nub. She dipped her tongue lower, tasting, pushing inside Bedelia as she brought her thumb up to continue rubbing her clit. She felt Bedelia shiver, felt her muscles tighten, and brought her other hand to join her tongue. Before she could pause to moisten her fingers, she felt Bedelia’s hand grab hers. She stopped, startled, but Bedelia brought her hand to her mouth and sucked on two of her fingers. Alana felt her own heat swell and she grinded against her heel -- unsatisfying, frustrating, but just enough to keep her from pulling her fingers from Bedelia’s mouth and shoving them between her own legs.

She returned her attention to Bedelia, and Bedelia released her fingers. She watched her fingers move through Bedelia’s folds, watched them play across her clitoris, watched her finger push into Bedelia. As she brought her tongue back into the wet warm hot beautiful wonderful----, she felt Bedelia fall back onto the bed. She looked up, briefly, and saw across the soft expanse of skin Bedelia pressing her hand against her breasts, pushing, squeezing slowly. Alana couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her lips, sending vibrations through Bedelia’s body and was pleased that she was able to elicit a louder, longer, moan from Bedelia. It was---a revelation to see the unflappable woman lost in her own pleasure.

Alana pressed another finger inside Bedelia and moved her hand as she continued to lick and kiss and press. She felt Bedelia’s breath speed up and felt the muscles tighten around her fingers. The low sound that emerged from Bedelia’s lips would haunt Alana for years -- it was low, soft, like Bedelia’s voice, but it was tinged with a growl, an uncontrollable element.  Bedelia’s body tensed and she curled up slightly as she came, one hand on her breast, the other in Alana’s hair. Alana could hear her own heart beating, could feel the blood pumping through her veins as she licked Bedelia through her orgasm, kept her tongue against her skin, tasting the wetness, breathing in her scent, until Bedelia pulled at Alana’s hair in a signal to stop. She almost didn’t want to stop, but the tugging fingers promised release, more pleasure than rocking her hips into her heels.

Alana stood up, slowly, and crawled onto the bed, over Bedelia, following her hand as it tugged her towards her face, her lips. Bedelia pulled Alana’s face to hers and pressed a kiss on her lower lip, the side of her mouth, before kissing her deeply, pushing her tongue into her mouth and moaning at the taste of herself on Alana’s tongue. Alana shifted so that one of Bedelia’s legs was between hers and pressed down onto her thigh. She stuttered as her crotch made contact with Bedelia’s hot skin and she couldn’t stop herself from pressing down, pushing her heat against Bedelia. Bedelia’s hand kept her head near Bedelia’s, but released her enough to suck a kiss into her neck, to taste her sweat, to mouth along her collarbone. She kissed her way back to Bedelia’s lips and moaned when Bedelia’s other hand made its way between her thigh and Alana’s pussy. She dipped a finger into Alana, but only for a second, choosing, instead, to rub up and down, press the heel of her hand against Alana’s clitoris, encouraging Alana to grind against her leg and lifting her body to meet Alana’s.

“So beautiful,” she whispered into the crook of Alana’s neck. “You’re so beautiful.”

Alana closed her eyes at the praise and pressed harder against Bedelia’s hand, losing her rhythm as Bedelia bit the same spot she’d bitten earlier that night. As Alana curled her arms around Bedelia, pulling her close, holding her tightly, Bedelia’s finger pushed into her and curled, pressing lightly around the bundle of nerves. Alana cried out and pushed once again into Bedelia’s hand, reveling in the sensation of the finger within her, the friction against her clitoris, the pressure against her vulva. Bedelia kept stroking, kept kissing, kept pushing, bringing Alana through her orgasm more cruelly than Alana had for her, not stopping until Alana cried out, “Please, please ---” though Alana was unsure if she’d been asking for Bedelia to stop or to continue forever.

They lay there, Alana curled around Bedelia, until Alana’s breathing slowed and she summoned the energy to lift her head from Bedelia’s shoulder. She pushed up so that she was no longer holding Bedelia down with the weight of her body, but leaned in for another kiss -- she’d intended it to be brief, but Bedelia’s hand in her hair kept her there for a longer kiss. When Bedelia released her, it was to smile at her, unguarded.

“So,” Alana said, quirking her lips into an approximation of Bedelia’s smirk, “did you enjoy dinner, Bedelia?”

“I did.” Bedelia’s smile widened, teeth showing as she pulled herself up to sitting, forcing Alana into her lap. “Though I suspect I’ll be hungry for dessert later.”

Bedelia pushed Alana gently off her and pressed a kiss against her shoulder before walking to the bathroom to fill up glasses of water. Alana moved to the head of the bed and nestled herself inside the covers, surprised to find that she was grateful for the inconvenience of a flawed reservation system. She felt, rather than saw, as he eyes drifted closed and her body fall into sleep, Bedelia join her in bed and pull her close. She fell asleep to the sound of Bedelia breathing, grateful to have been caught by such an infuriating and fascinating woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that was my first time writing f/f smut and I know that I didn't write it completely right (it just feels weird to write "pussy" but I couldn't think of anything else.  
> This is, of course, unbetad and posted unedited, so I'll come back in a bit and clean up typos/etc. I just didn't wanna leave people without a chapter 2!


End file.
